2016 Museum Day Event
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on May 11, 2016. Can you feel the spirit of ages past? That's because the citizens have begun celebrating Museum Day! Come join the fun! Complete quests, unlock achievements, play through every step of the social event before time runs out, and get the Airplane Museum for free! Completing the event involves completing 10 quests. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 11 (?) days Reward: Aviation Museum = VIP Active Bonuses = Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. = Gifts = Antique Gift ''' During the event, players were given the chance to send themed gifts to their friends. Each gift costs 10 "Original Figurines" to send, which can be received from citizens. Possible rewards included the following game resources: '''Old Timey Gift A set of wonderful doodads and useful items that any entrepreneur could use. Costs: 10 Possible rewards included the following game resources: Original Gift Everything that a person obsessed with collectibles could ever want. Costs: 50 Ancient Scrolls Possible rewards included the following game resources: = Event Tasks = Tasks are designed around the following items: 1. Gifts of Antiquity "The citizens have already prepared their gifts, and now they cant wait to celebrate the holiday with you! Don't rain on their parade - accept their special gifts on scrolls containing blueprints drawn up by great architects. ''" * Get 1 Old Timey Gift * Collect 10 Ancient Scrolls Reward: 7,500, 75, 125 2. At the Museum "''Keep celebrating the holiday with your citizens! It's a lot of fun, and you will get thank-you gifts too. Just look at what the citizens have prepared for you: paintings worthy the finest museums of the world!" *Get 1 Original Gift from citizens *Get 35 Rare Paintings from citizens Reward: 7,500, 75, 125 3. Good Samaritan "While the citizens are busy celebrating Museum Day, you've got time to be a good Samaritan and celebrate with your neighbors. Send your friends a few gifts and keep collecting ancient scrolls. They'll come in handy! * Send your friends 7 Antique Gifts. * Get 30 Ancient Scrolls from citizens Reward: 10,000, 150, 750 Reward! Student Club 4. New Experiences "On this day the dors of museums are open to visitors. Once they had new experiences,citizens always want to share them. Build and upgrade a Student Club. It's a perfect place to discuss new things. * Upgrade the Student Club to level 2 ** 125 Figurines / 110 Painting / 80 Scrolls ** 2750 Happiness / 500 gold / 6 hours * Get 3 Original Gifts from citizens Reward: 10,000, 125, 150 5. More Attention While you're celebrating Museum Day with your citizens, your friends are eager to share the holiday with you. Get a few gifts from them, and don't forget to give your citizens some attention. * Get 10 Antique Gifts from friends * Get 20 Old-Timey Gifts from citizens Reward: 15,000, 125, 175 6. Full House * Get 5 Ancient Scrolls from citizens * Upgrade the Student Club to level 3 Reward: 15,000, 150, 150 7. Profitable Day The Student Club is very popular, and it's already started to make money. Collect income and celebrate the holiday with your friends - they'd enjoy getting some attention from you. * Collect income from Student Club. (2 times) * Send your friends 2 Antique Gifts Reward: 20,000, 150, 1500 Reward! Pixel Information Center 8. New Gifts The Holiday Continues The holiday is in full swing! The happy citizens are very pleased, and they want to give you a few more gifts. Go ahead and accept them! * Get 2 Old-Timey Gifts from citizens * Get 2 Original Gifts from citizens Reward: 20,000, 175, 200 9. More Knowledge The citizens want to learn more about the world's various museums. Build them a Pixel Information Center and collect it's first profits. By the way, more and more people want to join the Student Club. You should upgrade it. * Upgrade the Student Club to level 4 * Collect income from the Pixel Information Center 3 times Reward: 25,000, 175, 250 10. The Last Step More and more people are getting interested in the world's museums. Upgrade the information center to the maximum level to make sure there's room for everyone. You should also keep in mind that not all the citizens have given you gifts yet. * Upgrade the Pixel Information Center to level 5 * Get 5 Old-Timey Gifts from citizens Reward: 50,000, 300, 5500 Category:Event